ARCOBALENO CATS?
by MugiwaraKaizokuGirl
Summary: Verde finally finds a way to break the arcobaleno curse and sends a letter to everyone.Everyone gets there but when he starts the program something goes wrong and their turned into cats,they start to fight,Skull tries to stop them from fighting,and ect.


**This is my like very first story so please be be nice and read and review so i can tell if it's good or not ^^ well anyways this is Chap 1 this is not a oneshot and i really wanted to do a Skull fanfiction because their are barely any and most of them are oneshots so this will not be a oneshot! =3

* * *

**

I sat there, just staring at the letter i just got a couple of minutes ago. It had Verde's signature on it and it was still sealed. I opened it wondering why he sent me a letter and read it

_Dear Errand boy,_

_ I found a way to break the curse so i invited everyone to my lab so we can all be normal again. But if i turn you all normal you have to help me with my research and not complain. I didnt complete it yet but when u get here it should be done. My lab is somewhere in Japan but i'm not telling you where it is cause I Just dont want to and besides i can research on how well you find my lab. Bye_

_From, Verde_

I was happy but i didnt like that he called me an errand boy, cause i am no errand boy i'm Skull-sama the great strategist of the Kalkassa family. I was about to

put the letter and envolope down when i saw something fall out of the envolope i picked and looked at i finished reading it i panicked and ran to get ready.

"I have to be in Japan by tomarrow!" i yelled packing my stuff in a hurry. I ran into the kitchen "They'll be so pissed at me if i'm late...Oh i can just imagine what they'll do" I Got a depressing image of everyone yelling at me and Reborn-senpai and Colonnello-senpai punishing me for being late. I decided to grab drinks and snacks for everyone to forgive me if i'm late.

When i was done getting ready i told the Kalkassa boss that I'll be gone for awhile and that I will report when i come back. I was walking down the hall when i heard some one calling me

"SKULL-SAMA!"

I looked and saw it was one of my subordinates 367 running with something in his hand. "SKULL-SAMA! YOU FORGOT YOUR PLANE TICKET!" he yelled running. i thought for a second if i even had a plane ticket right now.

..._wait...i never even had a plane ticket in the first place..._

367 came to a stop heaving from the running and handed me a ticket. "here u go Skull-sama" he said. I took the ticket and looked at it and then looked at him. "I didn't even buy a plane ticket yet" i said in pure confusion as why there was a plane ticket when i don't remember getting one yet seeing as i'm not at the airport. 367 wonder what i meant and then remembered something "Oh the boss sent it just now for you to go to Japan"

I was happy that the boss got me a plane ticket cause now i dont have to rush to buy a ticket and then rush onto the freaking plane. "Thanks now get back to fixing our weapons" I said walking away and out the door.

At the Varia's hq Squalo again finds Mammon's Damn mail in his room and walks out "VOOOOOOIIII!" he yelled walking down the hallway pissed off at Mammon and his crazy ass boss Xanxus.

Squalo the loadest Varia member this or possibly the loudest freaking person on earth Bardged throught the doors carrying a letter "VVVVOOOOIIIII!" he yelled trying to get everyones attension.

"ushishishishi...Be quiet the prince is trying to sleep" Belphegor said lounging on the couch.

Squalo ignored Belphegor "VOOOOIIIIII! MAMMON!" Squalo yelled at the floating baby. Mammon looked at him, Squalo held up the letter "Voi! this is for you." Squalo tossed it at Mammon. Mammon Stopped the letter from hitting him with his physic powers. "Myu" Mammon said unhappyly while setting the letter down. "VOI! MAMMON I DONT WANT UR FUCKING LETTERS SHOWING UP SOME HOW IN MY FUCKING ROOM!" Squalo yelled clearly Squalo was in a bad mood because earlier Xanxus got pissed because there wasn't any fucking steak and threw a vase at Squalo's head.

"oi irritating chibi just open the damn letter and read it so Squalo will shut up and I can finally sleep...ushishishishi" Belphegore complained on the couch. Mammon opened the letter "Yare,Yare" he said and then started to read the letter. Mammon finished reading the letter and put it down "I get money for helping with his research" Mammon said as he floated away to tell Xanxus that he is leaving.

At Mafia Island Colonnello is sitting on the cliff polishing his gun. Falcon lands on his head and Colonnello stands up "Well better go to Japan and break this damn curse,Kora." Colonnello put his gun on his back "Lets go,Kora!" Falcon and Colonnello fly to Japan.

Author's Prov.

Skull finally reached the airport and he ad to find his airplane. He looked at his ticket "Plane #53...so thats my plane well better go find it I dont want to be really late." Skull ran to the plane inforrmation monator thing (i know nothing about the airport or what kind oof tect they have so please bear with me here ive never been on a plane) Skull looked at the monator checking where his plane is. "Found it!"


End file.
